


Always a Reason by Haggitha (Archived by Mordhena)

by Mordhena



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: She watches.
Kudos: 4





	Always a Reason by Haggitha (Archived by Mordhena)

**Author's Note:**

> Archived with permission of the author.

She watches them lying nose-to-nose on the too-small bed, lips gently touching and fingers entwined. There are none of the frantic movements of earlier encounters, when each takes comfort in the other's body.

She wonders what it would be like to feel the way they do, but she is content in her own way just to experience the energy that flows between them--energy that she sensed from the first day that the Warrior-Child of her creators had returned.

She watches the One Who Tinkers with her long-unused systems close his fingers a little more tightly round the Child's and move a little closer. She watches a shiver run through him and raises the temperature in the room, although she is not convinced this is what is needed.

She has seen the same reactions in the Child, sensed what she has now come to remember as emotion, which can be hate and love and fear and need all at the same time.

The Healer is another Child of her creators. He's not as strong as the Warrior Child, but she senses his emotions as well. She watches him in the infirmary, tending to those that have brought a sense of purpose back to her. He's not as easy to understand as the Warrior. His emotions are in turmoil--there is more grief and fear in the energy that flows from him. He is alone, without the physical contact that seems so important between the Warrior and the Tinkerer.

Her sensors pick up the ship she now knows as the Daedalus, and she comes to a decision. The Little One--Radek, they call him--frowns at the unexpected energy spike. She must remember that as she watches them, they can watch her.

She has had to bide her time, watching and waiting for the opportune moment to bring them together, and now it has come. She takes the surveillance systems she has granted them access to within her walls off-line, and she moves the transporter to an area of her body that has not yet been explored.

She senses the Healer's fear, but the other, the Warrior who pilots the great ship, is there by his side.

She watches the Tinkerer shout and rage at the others. He tries everything he knows to make her respond to him, but she has something else more important to do.

She watches the Warrior Child and the others of the team move cautiously through her darkened corridors, and in an instant she raises barriers that they will never get through. Then she waits. It's no hardship to her--after all, she had waited ten-thousand years for life to return to her.

The one they call Caldwell is strong and sure of himself. He cautiously searches the area that they have found themselves in and comes to realise that there is no way out without help. He steps over to the window and gazes out across the ocean, then turns his attention to the Healer.

"Looks like we might be here for a while," she hears him say, and she senses the Healer tremble.

"You okay, Doc?" He takes a step closer, but the Healer makes no sound.

"Carson?" the Warrior says gently again. "Everything's going to be fine. They'll realise we're missing soon and come look for us. It's not the worst place I've ever been trapped in."

He takes another look around the small but furnished quarters. "We just need to wait it out."

The Healer doesn't answer, doesn't move, and she senses an increased tension building.

"Claustrophobic," he finally blurts out. "Stephen, I can't breathe!"

"Shh." The Warrior is at the Healer's side, and then his arms are round her frightened Child.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

The Child clings to the Warrior, his breathing hard and uncontrolled, and she begins to think that this--her actions, her plan--has been wrong.

She is on the verge of lighting their way home, of letting the others know where they are, when it happens.

The Warrior bends his head and his lips gently settle on those of her Child. In an instant, the Child responds, moaning quietly, moving into the embrace. Their fingers lace together, and she senses the anxiety and the fear and the loneliness seep from the one that feels so much for those in his care.

The Little One Radek shouts to the Tinkerer, who is immediately at his side. He points to the unexplained energy spike. "What causes that? There never seems to be any reason." He shakes his head and holds up his hands in surrender. "No reason!"

She smiles to herself and it happens again. Oh, there is reason, she thinks, as she watches the frantic coupling of her Healer Child--the one she knows as Carson--and the Warrior Stephen. There is always a reason.

End


End file.
